disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters Inc. Ride and Go Seek
Monsters Inc. Ride and Go Seek as an interactive dark ride at Tokyo Disneyland, and Disney's Hollywood Adventure Park. Ride Summary Queue Guests enter enter the Monster's Inc. Scare Factory and wind through it's corridors. Guests end up a big room with tv screens. Pre-Show Once inside the room, an instructional video is presented to guests that shows Mike Wasowski explaining the premise of flashlight tag, a new family activity at the factory. The premise of the game is like tag but with flashlights. Ride Guests ente 2-row, 2-seat vehicles equiped with flashlights. The vehicles take off into the factory. Sulley has brought Boo back to Monstropolis in hopes that she will join in the flashlight festivities. Although it seems as if Boo is interested, she giggles naughtily, intending to go exploring rather than playing. Sulley warns her not to go off to far, but Boo simply responds by giggling. Turning a corner, guests find that Randall has returned from the human world, determined to capture Boo to extract her scream, via the usage of a butterfly net. Randall's evil laugh still echoes through the factory, the vehicles turn and face a window overlooking all of Monstropolis at nightfall. Mike stands nearby at the switch of a power generator, that supposedly gives power to all of Monstropolis. Mike kicks flashlight tag off by turning off the generator, causing the entire factory and the city to go dark. Entering the boy's locker room, the flashlights turn on, allowing guests to point them at various objects, activating different characters and objects to come to life. Several tiny monsters pop out of the lockers, while other objects simply pop out from underneath floor tiles and benches. Turning into the bathroom, Sulley can be seen searching for Boo with his flashlight, Boo's giggling is heard from an unseen location. Randall can be found here hiding from Sulley whom he stands right behind. Pulling into the laugh floor, guests find several of M.I.'s top comedians joining in on the game, Sulley is found searching for Boo underneath tables. Mike can be found stuck in a jam between a hanging door and the arms of Smitty, trying to pull him back, while Needleman fiddles with the control panel. Leaving the laugh floor behind, guests pass Randall again whom the guests find hides behind a door, followed by a large crocodilian monster grasping a flashlight and laughing. Leaving the factory and entering the streets of Monstropolis, various monsters can be found searching the streets with flashlights, many hiding in objects such as mail boxes and television sets. Boo is seen standing in the center of a dark alley, Randall is mysteriously appearing behind her with a net. Luckily Sulley pops out from a manhole beneath Boo, hoisting her into the air. Entering Harryhausen's sushi restaurant, guests find the octopus-like chef searching for Boo who can be found popping in and out of several different take-out boxes. Several odd fish can be found throughout the store, which also react to the flashlights. Preparing to leave the restaurant, Mike can be found with his girlfriend Celia, allowing guests to dunk her in water by using their flashlights to activate her tank. She falls in the water, and the vehicles head back into the streets. After tagging several more monsters, Mike can be found being electrocuted by a large power source continuously, the veins in his eye is illuminating with each shock. Sulley appears up ahead, worried that he has lost Boo again. He calls her name out in fright, but she is nowhere in sight. Entering the factory again, guests find Boo playing with some garbage outside of a garbage compactor, unaware that Randall is directly behind her, raising his butterfly net. Randall mutters to himself about his success, and when the power is suddenly returned to the factory, Mike emerges from a grate in the floor, knocking Randall backwards and sending him screaming into the garbage compactor which, as guests watch on, sends him on a conveyor belt, only to be run over by a spike-lined wheel, repeatedly getting his body pummeled by large iron poles, flattened and spun across another large wheel while changing skin colors, then, chopped up by a large wall-like contraption, and emerge from the compactor in the shape of a cube, much like several other compacted cubes of garbage around him. Randall's eyes spin in circles as he groans in pain. Turning away from the garbage compactor, Mike, Sulley, and Boo can be found outside of Boo's door, saying goodbye. Leaving them behind, the vehicles pass a small monster that waves goodbye, Boo beneath him, also saying goodbye. Turning yet another corner, guests pass an interactive audio animatronic Roz who resides in a filing room. Roz interacts with guests. The vehicles rid of their riders and empty them out into the Monsters, Inc. Company Store where they can also look at their photos that were taken during the ride, and buy merchandise based on the film and it's prequel. Mechanics Each character is an audio-animatronic. Detailed sets are also used. When riders enter the Sushi resturuant, the scent of sushi is visible. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Lap Bar * Fastpass available Category:Attractions Category:Dark Rides Category:Interactive Attractions Category:Rides Category:Pixar Studios Category:Disney Villains World